


Meeting the Family

by Infinitelove



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, probably somewhere between season 3 and season 4 of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitelove/pseuds/Infinitelove
Summary: One shots of Sara introducing Ava to the rest of the Arrowverse.





	1. Team Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> This is some one shots on how I imagine Ava meeting the rest of the Arrowverse. Enjoy!  
> English is not my first language so I apologies in advance for any mistakes I made.

Over the last year Sara and Alex became good friends. Sure things were a little awkward after they slept together, but Sara had helped Alex calm down when she was freaking out about Kara being taken away. And Sara was able to share a little bit of her past with Nyssa, something she couldn’t do with her team because she was their captain.

They both found comfort in each other because it felt good to share their fear and insecurity with someone that understood and it was easier with someone they didn't work with.

They stayed in touch over the months through messages and calls. Talking about their work, their teams. Alex talking about her sister and the different argument they have. It hurts Sara, thinking of her sister and the fact that she could no longer have any arguments with her. But she could smile now, she could smile thinking about her sister, the recurrent debates they use to have and the memories of them together. And it was good being able to tell story of her sister to someone who could get it.

So when Sara mention she had a girlfriend, Alex instantly wanted to meet her. 

That’s how Sara found herself with Ava going to earth 38 spending some time with her friends.They were supposed to meet at Kara’s apartment but something came up earlier that day forcing Alex and Kara to go to the DEO. Sara wanted to canceled and see when they could meet again but Alex said it was hard enough to organized something that could work in all their scheduled she didn’t want to wait a few more weeks to be able to meet Sara’s lover. 

So Ava and Sara where going to meet them at the DEO after Alex assured them that it wouldn't take long.

They enter the imposing building, check at the front desk before an agent took them through an elevator and long corridors. They finally saw Alex and Kara – well Kara was in her Supergirl suits- standing in a large room with a lot of screens, they conclude it was probably the control center.

Kara heard them arrived first and Sara barely had time to have look around the room before she heard a high voice almost screaming “Sara it’s so good to see you”, and felt strong arms crushing her. 

“Hey Kara” responded Sara, smiling “good to see you too”.

Alex wasn’t far behind, “Hey lance long time no see”. She then went to hug her too once Kara had released her, genuinely happy to see her friend.

“Nice to see you too Danvers” she said with a smirk.

It was Kara who turned to Ava first. “And you must be Ava”.

“Yes I’m-” she was cut by Kara giving her a hug. Saying that Ava was surprised was an understatement. She didn’t know what to do with herself so she patted Kara’s back awkwardly, looking desperately at Sara.

“Sorry babe I probably should have warned you Kara was a huger” said Sara, trying not to laugh at the expression on Ava’s face.  
A few second later, Kara released her and she saw Alex extending her hand, smiling at her sister behavior.“Hi, I’m Alex Danvers”.

she shook her hand. “Ava Sharpe. it’s nice to meet you”.

Kara was beaming, “I’m so glad to see you both. Sorry we had to meet here”, she added apologetically.

“Yeah sorry about that but we are almost finish here. Then we can head outside and have lunch together”, continued Alex.

“Yeah don’t worry we totally get it. Take your time”, reassured Sara.

An agent approach them.“Sorry to interrupt director Danvers but we need you to sign this”. He presents her a tablet. While Alex was signing she heard someone say: “So you are the director of this place”.  
She turned to Ava who was looking around with an impressed look. “Yes I am. You would think it’s cool but it is really exhausting”.She sights but her eyes where looking fondly around at the place she works at.

“Yeah I get it. Being the director of governmental agency is a lot of work. I’ve lost count of how many times I had to stay late finishing rapport or preparing meeting”, acquiesced Ava.  
Sara scoffed,“It’s true even now I still have to drag her out of her office sometimes”. 

It took a few second for Kara to register what Ava had just said. “Wait your a director too?”

“Yeah I’m the director of the time bureau”.When she saw Kara and Alex exchanging a ‘what’s that’ look she explain further. “We are responsible of repairing the timeline and keeping it intact”.

“Wow, it does sound like a lot of work”, laughed Alex. “Especially with those guys always causing trouble”, she said pointing to Sara. She received an offended look from Sara and a nod from Ava but continued, “Here we handle all crimes that are alien related crimes and then send them to prison”.

“So you have facilities that can contain alien and their power” said Ava interesting.  
“Yeah we upgrade our containment cell last years”. Then an idea formed in her head, “would you like me to give you a tour. I can show you the cells and we can talk about our works”, she said pointing behind her.  
“Sounds great to me” replied Ava, already following the other director. “So how do you operate exactly?”.

They started walking together, Alex happy to answer Ava’s questions, “well first, we either call our services with aliens related crimes or we detect alien activities, then we...”, Sara heard Alex voice fade away.  
She was staring at them incredulously as they disappeared in one of the corridors, Ava not looking back at her once.  
“Why does it feel like my girlfriend ditched me for my one night stand?”.

“Well you do seems to have a type for bossy women, don’t get mad when they get along” laughed Kara as she watch them walking away too.   
Sara couldn’t help but smile at the idea of her friend and her girlfriend getting along. She was happy that Ava could talk to someone who really understand her job and she had a feeling these two would hit it off.

Kara turned to Sara with a genuine smile.“But seriously Ava seems lovely, I’m happy for you”.  
Even though Sara and Kara weren’t very close, Kara had a way of making people feel like they have always been friends. So Sara was glad that she thought Ava was great.  
“Thanks Kara”.

“Well knowing my sister they could be at it for a while”.

“Yeah Ava loves talking about work”.

“So I just need to drop something and go change and then we can go on a walk or something while we wait for them, and you can tell me all about the legends latest adventure. I’m really exited to hear what you have been up to recently, the legends shenanigans are always the best.”

The most surprising thing for Sara was that Kara seems really excited at the prospect of talking about the legends. And well, Sara could admit even if they screw up almost everything they were trying to fix, it does make good stories. Besides she was always happy to talk about her favorite people so she didn’t mind.   
Plus Kara was an easy person to talk to and she kind of look forward to be able to know better the puppy-dog-eyes woman who was also a respected superhero. 

“I think that’s a great idea”.


	2. Team Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash meet Director Ava Sharpe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I apologies in advance for any mistakes I made. Enjoy :)

“Captain, there is an incoming transmission from Mr Barry Allen”.

Sara was in her office trying to find a piece of paper that she saw a few mouths ago lying around. She didn’t care back then what it was but she remember it was about a magical creature. And well, let’s say she could really use it right now.  
She was currently on the floor collecting all the papers under the desk, there were certainly more paper under there than she thought. That’s when Gideon’s voice interrupt her search.  
Sara raised her eyebrows. “Really? Put him on Gideon”. She had a few calls with the members of the other team before, but Barry wasn’t one who called her often, it did take her a little bit by surprise. 

“Hey, Sara it’s Barry. I hope I’m not bothering you?”.

“No don’t worry I’m just doing...some… clean up”.She took the papers, stood up and put them all on the tables “so what’s up?”.

“Right um, so you remember last year when I went back in time and it messed up with the timeline a little?”.

“Oh my god Barry, what did you do this time?!”.

“Nothing, nothing I swear! I just- well let’s just put it like this. As a speedster I have the ability to change time if I want to and sometime even if I don’t want to”.

“Where are you going with this Barry?” .

“What I mean is after last year..incident, it made me realized that time can be very fragile and we need to be aware of our power and what they can do. So what I’m asking is, could you, I don’t know, help me determined what I can and cannot do? I don’t really know what I’m asking exactly but I guess you are the one that could help me with that. I mean if you want but you guys are literal time-traveler there is nobody better then you to help me with that-” 

“Barry! calm down”.

“Oh uh sorry”.

“It’s okay”. She sights while searching through the papers. “I swear it was here” she mumbled.

“you said something?”.

“Huh? Right hum I said I think I got what you were trying to say. You want us to help you determined the different aspects of your power regarding time, right?”.

“Right, I mean if it’s not too much to ask”.

“Barry, I think it’s a great idea you need to be aware of you power and what it does to the timeline so you never do something like that again, you or another speedster.” 

“So you’re gonna help us?”.

“Ah! Found it” she said, proudly holding the paper in both her hands. 

“What?!”.

“I mean Yes! Yes I would totally help you, and I happen to know the perfect person to help us”.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Barry was at Star Labs waiting for Sara. She said she’d bring someone with her that was the best person equip to help them and that this person was very special. Of course it intrigued him and he wanted to know more but she refuse to tell him anything else. So he was excited to meet this mysterious person. Cisco and Caitlin were waiting with him, arguing about the latest ‘bad guy’ they took down. 

“I'm happy you are doing this” a familiar voice came from behind him. He smile upon seeing his wife “me too”. Iris smiled back.

They heard an unfamiliar sound and saw something appear in the middle of the room. Barry put himself in front of Iris and saw Cisco and Caitlin behind there desk ready to intervene against any threat but standing still. He didn’t know what it was but it look like some kind of portal and before he had time to decide if this thing was a threat or not, he saw two figure walking into the room through the portal. He recognize Sara but didn’t know who was the tall blond women standing beside her. 

“Sara?! Is that you? Oh my god! A little heads up next time would be nice!”, almost screamed Barry.

“Yeah! You almost give me a heart attack! I have a fragile heart, you shouldn’t scare me like that.”, said Cisco putting his hands on his heart, trying to slow down his heartbeat.

“What? I told you I was coming today!”. Sara didn’t see what was the problem. 

“But not that you would appear randomly in the middle of the room at any moment” reasoned Caitlin.

Oh right they weren’t used to someone portaling randomly where they were at any time. This was so common for her she didn’t think it would spooked them.

“Alright I'm sorry, well now you know.”

“Anyway Sara ignore those idiots, I’m happy to see you” said Iris, approaching Sara to give her a hug.

“I’m happy to see you too”.

“Yeah it’s nice to see you even if you almost killed me!”.

“I missed you too Cisco!”.

Barry gave her a hug too “Thank you for coming Sara”.

“No problem”. She gave him a small smile.

“So this is the mysterious person you told me about”. Barry was smiling, he was finally meeting this mysterious person. She was tall, much taller than Sara. She had her blond hair up in a perfect bun and she was wearing a blue suits. She didn’t seem like the type of person you would mess around with but he still didn’t know why this person was so special that she had to came here today with Sara. 

“Yes. This is Ava Sharpe, she is the director of an agency call ‘The Time Bureau’. Basically they are in charge of keeping the timeline intact. And she knows more about time than anybody else.”

“Well, it makes sense she is joining us today”, comment Cisco after having the same internal conversation than Barry. 

“Nice to meet you director Sharpe, I am Bar-”

“Oh I know who you are. I know that you change your past, affected by doing so, your life and the life of other people. You use your power for a personal matter and you screwed up the timeline worst than the Legends, which quite frankly, is not an easy task to do. So yes, I know who you are Mister Allen.” said Ava with a stern voice, not taking her eyes from Barrys.

Barry was completely speechless, he wasn’t expecting that today. He knew he screwed up but hearing this women saying it like that to his face was… unsettling.

“Riiight, as I’ve said before I’m really sorry about that, I know I shouldn’t’ve done it, but that’s why I asked you to come here today, to help me making sure it doesn’t happen again”.

“I hope you Idiots will be able to understand the complexity of time and why it should never be changed…”she paused looking directly at Barry again, “Under any circumstances”. 

“Well I appreciate it and you must be busy so thank you for coming”.

“I did it for Sara and making sure you don’t ever change the timeline again”. There was a clear tension between the two of them.

“Well that was a nice...reunion, but we should get to it because it probably gonna take awhile! Why don’t we go to the Lab and get to work?”, proposed Caitlin.

“That would be great”, Ava said, the sooner it was done the better.

“Yeah let’s do this, lead the way Caitlin”. Cisco was happy to escape the tension between his friend and the scary woman.

Iris followed the team and let Sara and Barry alone for a moment.

 

“Well, she is... intense”. Barry let out a long sight, still affected by the interaction he had with the Director. 

“I know she can come off as...mean when you don’t know her but she is really great, you’ll see”.

“I don’t know. She just seems to be a mean person all the time”.

“She is also my girlfriend”, said Sara sounding really serious. Barry didn’t believed her at all. 

“Right. Really funny Sara” he said laughing. When he realized she wasn’t laughing, he froze. Sara just looked a him with a little smirk and went to join the others. 

“Wait really? Sara is that true???I was joking, Sara, totally joking. I’m sure she is great! She seams really nice and very very kind...person. Crap. Sara?”, he rambled while trying to catch up with his friend but Sara was really enjoying messing with him. It was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Team Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara wants to introduced Ava to Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I made. Enjoy :)

Sara was in Ava’s apartment, waiting for her to come home from work. She should have been back hours ago but she needed to take care of something which wasn’t really surprising and since the Legends didn’t need her she thought that she could come here and relax. It was nice to have another place were she could be by herself and be away from the ship for a little while. 

She was sitting on Ava’s bed, thinking about something that had been on her mind for weeks now. She didn’t have any family to present Ava to anymore and the closest person she considered family -aside from the Legends- didn’t know who Ava was, didn’t know the person she loves more than anything, didn’t know the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to call him and tell him all about the love of her life but she was actually nervous to do it. She didn’t know how to do this anymore. It has been a long time now since she had to introduce the person she was dating to someone so close to her. 

She was staring at the wall in front of her with her phone in her hand for a good half an hour now trying to make up her mind. She only looked away when her phone light up with a text from Ava. 

Ava, 8.45 p.m.  
I’m sorry babe, it’s gonna take a little bit longer. I’ll be home soon. Did you ate anything? I can grab something before I head back. How about Chinese? Sorry again. Love you

Sara was smiling broadly. Yes it was a simple text but it had been so long since the last time she was in a relationship, since the last time she was with a person who would text her to ask her if she has eaten or not. And she still wasn’t used to it but she loved it.

Sara, 8.47 p.m.  
Don’t worry about it, take as long as you need. And Chinese sounds great. Love you too

When she sent the text and locked her phone, she saw her reflection in the black screen and she was surprised to see she was still smiling. She then realize that she needed to call Oliver and presents him Ava very soon. 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

After being on the phone for a while, they finally decide to see each other soon and Oliver invite them to come to his and Felicity’s house and have dinner with them and Sara was quick to agree. As expected Oliver couldn’t wait to meet the person who makes Sara this happy, because even on the phone he could hear the love that Sara had for this woman.

 

Felicity was happy to see her friend again and she was very excited to meet Ava as well. She was also delighted to have guest at their house to enjoy dinner with. 

 

Felicity was cooking and Oliver was finishing setting up the table when they heard the doorbell rang. 

Oliver was the one to go get it “I’m on it”.

He opened the door and saw her friend smiling at him. He hadn’t realize how much he missed her until he saw her again. 

“Sara I’m so happy to see you. I’ve missed you”, he hugged her tight.

“I missed you too”, she hugged him back as tight, it has been too long since the last time she could hug him so freely, without something ready to explode in their faces. 

When they finally pulled away, Oliver took a look at the person beside Sara. She was tall and beautiful. She embodied confidence but she was tense and uncomfortable, she seamed nervous.

“Right. Oliver this is Ava, my girlfriend. Ava this is Oliver.”

“Do you guys need help walking through a door or what? Because I can totally kick your asses if it helps!” came from inside the house. 

“And this is Oliver’s wife Felicity”. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr Queen”, Ava extended her hand for him to shake it. 

“Nice to meet you too, but please call me Oliver” he said with a charming smile. “Anyway we should really go inside before she comes here and literally kick all our asses”. Knowing her friend, Sara knew she could totally do it. She followed Oliver inside the house, Ava right behind her. 

They enter the living room and saw Felicity approaching from the kitchen. 

“Oh my god, Sara it’s so great to see you! Why didn’t we contact each other before? You know what, it doesn’t matter. I’m so glad you are here” she held her friend in a warm embrace. Sara was more than happy to return it.

“I don’t know, but it’s good to see you too”.

“And you must be Ava” she gave her a brief hug, which made Ava even more uncomfortable. She then looked at her up and down. “You are really tall”, she turned to Sara “She is really tall Sara”. 

Ava didn’t know what to do or say while Sara and Oliver where trying their best not to burst out laughing. “Hum thank you”.

“Alright Felicity, how about we stop embarrassing our guest and we go bring the dinner while Sara and Ava go take a sit at the table?”.

“Alright”.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Later that evening Sara and Oliver were enjoying a glass of whiskey outside meanwhile Ava was helping Felicity cleaning up.  
They were content just being together, looking at the moon and drinking in silent for a moment until Oliver broke the silent. 

“You seem really happy. With her I mean”.

Sara couldn’t contain her smile “I am”.

Oliver looked inside the house, at his wife “I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy, who makes you want to be a better person, which is not easy to do given the kind of person we were”. They both sight and took a moment remembering the darker times. 

He continued,“Sometimes I wonder how a person as good as her can be with a person like me. But I’ll do anything to make sure that I’m worthy of her love, because loving her is… it’s the most wonderful thing I’ve ever experienced in my life it’s like..”

“It’s like finally being able to breath after you’ve been drowning for so long”. The irony of this statement didn’t escape them.

But Oliver smiled at how accurate it was. He said softly, “Yeah. Yeah it’s exactly like that”.

They heard a loud noise coming from inside the house and when they looked they saw Felicity and Ava in the kitchen, talking loudly and laughing with each other. It warmed Sara’s heart seeing her girlfriend being this relaxed with her friend. ‘The wine definitely helped’ she thought. 

Oliver peeled his eyes away from the scene and looked at Sara. He was amazed to see so much love in her eyes. He noticed she had a smile on her lips and an expression on her face he hadn’t seen since Laurel died. And he said as much.

“I can see how much you love her and she makes you very happy. It has been a long time since I’ve seen you smiling like that”, he said unable to contain his smile upon seeing his friend’s happy face.

“It has been a long time since I’ve seen you smiling period”. They both laughed.  
“But you’re right she makes me very happy and I don’t know what I’ll do without her.” She let out a long sight. “If you told me years ago that I would be living a life like that, being in love with an amazing woman, finding a new family, trying to protect the world, having something good to fight for. That I could find happiness again. I wouldn’t have believed you but...here we are”.

“Yeah here we are”. Oliver put his glass in the air “to not blowing up our second chance” he said smiling. 

Sara followed his lead “to being better people”. They finished their drink “Anyway we should probably head back inside before they realized they are better off without us”.

“Oh that’s a good idea”.


	4. Lost Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is not as lighthearted as the other but I felt like I needed to do this one in order for the series to be complete.  
>  English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I made. Enjoy :)

Today is the anniversary of Laurel death. It has been 3 years now. It has always been a hard day for Sara but this year it was even harder because her dad was gone too. The two people she loved more than anything on this earth were both gone. And she didn’t know how to handle it. 

She was currently in Ava’s bed, looking outside. It was 6 a.m. and her girlfriend was sleeping soundly beside her. It was one of the few times she didn’t have to go to work because, being the considerate girlfriend she is, she took the day off to be with her.

She hadn’t even realized she was crying until she heard herself sniff and felt Ava moving beside her to hug her. 

“Have you slept at all?”, came the sleepy but concern voice of her girlfriend.

“A little”, she managed to respond.

There was a long moment of silent where Ava was holding Sara in her arms while she cried silently before Ava spoke again.

“What do you want to do today?”, she asked softly. 

What did she want to do? Sara had no idea what she wanted to do. She didn’t think of doing anything. Just living through this day was hard enough she didn’t think she could get out of this bed.

“I don’t know”. 

And it was like Ava could read her mind. “It’s okay Babe. We don’t have to do anything. We can stay here all day if that’s what you want.”

Sara just nodded. She saw her phone on the bedside table and more tears came running down her cheeks. Over the last two years, on this day, early in the morning, her dad would call her. They wouldn’t talk much but having another person to share this pain with helped them get through the day. But now she couldn’t hear her dad voice comforting her and what hurt the most was that she never will again. 

But luckily she wasn’t alone either. Ava was here and she was so grateful for it because she didn’t know how she could go through this day if she wasn’t here. She has really been taking good care of her the last few days. ‘Dad would have like her’ she thought and as she thought that she felt her heart squeeze at the idea of her dad and her sister never meeting the person she love more than anything, the person who was here for her no matter what. 

“They would have like you, you know”. Her voice was cracking but she didn’t care at this point.

She felt Ava smile a little against her. “I’m sure I would have liked them too. I wished I could have meet the people who raised you, who helped you became the amazing person you are today.”

This gave Sara an idea, “You can still meet them”. And suddenly she knew what she was going to do today.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Sara was in front of the cemetery. She had flowers in one hand and the other was firmly holding Avas. The cold wind was hitting her face hard but she barely felt it. They have been standing here for a good 10 minutes now. 

“Do you want me to come with you? Or I can stay here if you want.” 

Sara turn to look into those beautiful concern blue eyes. “I think I need to do this on my own, at least for now”.

“Okay baby. I’ll wait here”. Ava put her other hand on Sara left cheek and then moved forward to kiss her on the forehead. It was so gentle Sara hardly felt it but it was all she needed to give her the strength to finally go. 

She let go of Ava’s hand and walk inside the cemetery. She stopped when she was between her sister’s and father’s graves. She didn’t know what to do or if she should say anything. She stood there, not doing anything for long minutes, but she couldn’t stand the silence surrounding her so she started to talk.

“Hello guys. I huh.. I don’t really know what to say. Um I brought you flowers, I thought you might like it”. She put the flowers on both their graves and just stared at it for a long moment. 

“I miss you both so much”. She already felt the tears coming. “I wish you could be here. I’ll give anything to switch places with you. And the funniest part is that I actually have the power to fix this but I can’t! I can’t change what happened and it’s killing me every single day. I wish I could but I can’t and it would be really selfish of me to mess with time just to see you two again. But sometimes…sometimes I really want to be selfish.” The tears were running freely now. “Maybe the old me would have done it, you know. She would have been selfish. But I’m not like that anymore, I am better than that now. Thanks to you two.” 

She turned to Ava who was still standing at the entrance with her arms wrapped around herself, trying to keep her warm. Ava gave her a little wave and a small smile which Sara returned. “And also thanks to her. She huh, she is actually one of the reason I am here today. She is really amazing and I wanted you to meet her because… well because she is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I trust her more than anyone and I really think you would like her.” 

Sara smiled at Ava and waved at her to come closer. She approached shyly. Sara extended her hand when her girlfriend was close enough and Ava immediately took it. 

“Hey”, Ava said softly. “Is everything alright?”.

Sara smiled at her. “Yeah everything’s fine. I just wanted you to meet my family”. She then turned to the graves. “Dad, Laurel this is Ava, she is the person I was telling you about. Ava meet my sister and my dad.”

Ava didn’t know what to do. She hesitantly looked at her girlfriend, asking silently what she wanted her to say but Sara just nodded at her to go ahead. 

“Okay. Um hello... I am very honored to meet you both. Sara has told me a lot about you.” she stopped, not sure of what to do next. When Sara stayed silence she just kept talking.

“I huh.. I just wanted to tell you that I love your daughter Mr Lance and I would never hurt her, well not intentionally at least, and I will do my best to make her happy. And to you Laurel, I promise that I will always protect Sara even when she’s being stubborn and thinks she doesn’t need any protection. I promise I will always have her back.” Ava turned to Sara with a loving smile. “You raised an amazing woman and I bet it wasn’t easy every day with this one. But you can both be proud of the person she is today. And I know you are because I am too.”

Sara was too happy to even react to the stubborn part. She was still crying but it wasn’t only tears of sadness anymore. She has never felt so much love for another person than she did in this moment. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Ava and looking at her girlfriend she was sure that everything was gonna be alright. She could face anything as long as Ava was by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all for this series. Thank you so much for the love and comments. It has been really nice to write this and see the people response to it.


End file.
